


Bad Things Happen When Someone Gets Bored

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 涼宮ハルヒ | Suzumiya Haruhi - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, DR3 named an episode after Haruhi so I can legally make an au, Fluff, Hinata Hajime's Parents Suck, It's a Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya AU!!!!!, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komahina Week, M/M, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Everyone in Hajime's class agrees that Komaeda Nagito is the weirdest person they have ever seen. All he does is talk about hope and talent, despite everyone at their school being painfully average. Maybe that's why Hajime is so drawn to him.(A low-key Melancholy of Haruhi Suzimiya AU)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Bad Things Happen When Someone Gets Bored

**Author's Note:**

> It's KomaHina week! I'm not really in practice with writing these boys, or anyone in SDR2 but I'm hoping this will give me some practice! Today's prompt was 'school au' and I sorta made a Haruhi AU. _/(.-.)\\_ whoops. anyway, I hope you like it!!! Thx to flowchi for betaing!

For as long as Hajime could remember, his parents were adamant about one thing.

“Life isn’t fair. There are those born with advantages, and those without.”

They were bitter, angry at the hand they were given, and they made that painfully clear to their son.

As such, Hajime took all ideas of ‘talent’ and locked them deep within himself.

No matter what his parents said, there was no such thing as talent, and he wouldn’t let himself go mad like them.

Year after year was the same, Hajime working hard while his parents moaned about how unfair life was. He paid them no mind.

“There’s no point in trying Hajime. Without talent you can’t get anywhere.”

Day after day, he ignored their pessimism. By no means would Hajime call himself an optimistic individual, in fact to most he would seem fairly negative, but Hajime liked to think of himself as a realist.

Talent wasn’t real.

At least that was what Hajime believed. Believe it he did, strongly and without fail for a solid 16 years. And then…

The first day of high school rolled around.

* * *

“My name is Komaeda Nagito. Instead of wasting your time introducing trash such as myself, I’d like to put out a request. I’m only interested in investigating talented individuals.”

A fellow student, sitting halfway across the class from Hajime, hair sticking out in pale white unnatural waves. He was, without question, the strangest person Hajime had ever seen, and his slightly disturbing introduction was only adding to this fact. His eyes began to shine in a sort of swirly pattern.

“I understand if none of you wish to associate with such filth, but-“

A girl sitting across from Hajime, with large yellow pigtails and an orange kimono that was not at all part of the school’s uniform, groaned.

“Ugh, would you shut it already! You’re so creepy.”

The smile didn’t leave Komaeda’s face.

“It seems as though I’ve overstepped my bounds. Forgive me.”

He bowed slightly, and sat down.

And while introductions continued, Hajime didn’t hear a word, his mind looping Komaeda’s declaration over and over again.

_“Just who does this guy think he is?”_

* * *

Every day, Hajime seemed to learn something new about Komaeda. He had these crazy theories about talent and hope and despair. It was so contrary to everything Hajime had ever known, so bizarre, and yet he found himself inexplicably drawn to it, and to Komaeda. No one ever really talked to him it seemed. He just jabbered away in his own little world. 

Finally, one day, when the boring mundane of school life was starting to seep into Hajime, he turned around to meet Komaeda’s eye.

“Hey,” he said, tapping the desk Komaeda was leaning over. “What do you mean by ‘talent’? Like, what makes someone talented?”

And the minute Hajime let those words slip out of his mouth he regretted them. Komaeda’s eyes lit up and he launched into a fast paced monologue about people chosen at both for greatness, and stepping stones. Hajime’s stomach turned just listening to it.

And yet, seeing how happy Komaeda was to simply be listened to, Hajime couldn’t bear to shut him down. 

So he listened. And asked some more. And more. And slowly Hajime began to understand, slightly, Komaeda's warped view of the world.

Gradually, Hajime tried to steer Komaeda into less… hope-centric topics to decent success.

Until Komaeda got bored.

* * *

“Hinata!” Komaeda exclaimed in his breathy manner of speech. “I just had a brilliant idea.”

Hajime groaned internally, severely doubting this would be a good idea at all.

“What now, Komaeda?”

In the coming months, Hajime would regret asking any follow questions, and instead wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

“I’m going to start a club to discover talent!”

And while the statement was entirely ridiculous and a waste of time, when Hajime looked at the slightly flushed and excited face of Komaeda, he knew there would be no way to turn him down.

* * *

Hajime began to really regret his choice when he found himself shoved into a broom closet with Komaeda and three other people. He might not have minded if it was just him and Komaeda, but with the others, it was just awkward. 

Hajime had found himself excitedly dragged to this closet by a smiling and overzealous Komaeda, babbling on about finding some ‘real talent in this school, finally.’

Momentarily, Hajime was concerned about what other people would willingly wait in a closet when instructed by Komaeda, as he went off to retrieve the others. For an even briefer moment, Hajime wondered if Komaeda may have kidnapped, bribed, or blackmailed the other people in this closet. 

In the darkness of the enclosed space, Hajime could really only see silhouettes, but if he squinted he could sort of a couple of them. There were some girls, Hajime thought, though it was hard to tell, that he and Komaeda shared class with.

The Komaeda shaped figure waved his arm in a welcoming gesture.

“Alright, Thank you everyone for coming to the first meeting of our group.”

Hajime tried not to think about the types of groups that met in closets.

“Please, allow me to introduce you all to one another.”

Komaeda stepped towards a figure considerably shorter than him, though not the shortest in the room. However, on his way, he stumbled in the darkness, accidentally bumping into the other person.

“Ei!” A timid feminine voice stuttered out. “I-I’m s-sorry!”

Komaeda shook his head.

“No no Tsumiki, it was all my fault, I tripped over my own feet. I apologize for bumping into you.”

Hajime placed a hand on her shoulder lightly, though she flinched regardless.

“This here is Tsumiki,” Komaeda announced, “She’s a really talented nurse.”

Tsumiki’s shadow quivered in place, clutching her hands together and bringing them close to her chest.

“I-I-I-‘m r-really not! I j-just h-happen to know s-some first ai-aid!”

“Don’t be so modest, Tsumiki! You helped patch myself up more times than I can count. She’s truly special…”

Tsumiki simply let out a small squeak in response.

Semi-oblivious to Tsumiki’s cripplingly low self esteem, Komaeda’s introductions continued. He walked to the shortest person, the only one clearly visible in the darkness. She was dead focused on some game she held tightly clutched in her grip.The glow of the screen illuminated her face, and beyond the cracks along the door frame, was the only source of light in the closet.

“This is Nanami, she’s the greatest gamer I’ve ever seen. She holds the world record in several video games!”

“Not really…” Nanami replied, sleepiness dripping from her voice. “I have a couple, i guess. In a few obscure games…”

Nanami didn’t seem to give much attention to the situation, continuing to click away on some handheld or another. 

Undeterred, Komaeda pressed onwards.

He finally turned to the final person in the room, a taller person, a boy by the looks of it, the tallest in the room. He was the only person in the closet Hajime didn’t recognize, though despite his height, Hajime guessed the stranger was younger than him.

“And finally, Amami, he’s a transfer student.”

Amami crossed his arms nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I was travelling recently, doing some research on my relatives, not that big of a deal.”

“You’ve been to a dozen countries, Amami, and all without any guides with you!”

Amami shrugged.

“All of you are truly amazing.” Komaeda breathed out. “To have performed such feats and brush them off like they’re nothing…”

Despite not wanting to disturb this… uh… touching moment, Hajime interrupted.

“Uh Komaeda, I don’t have a talent.”

Komaeda turned to look at Hajime, being pulled out of his ramble. He was quiet for a moment, expression unreadable in the dim lighting. 

“Nonsense Hinata!” Komaeda exclaimed. 

He stepped forward, picking up Hajime’s hands and holding them in his own.

His hands were freezing, yet warmth spread across Hajime’s cheeks.

“You’re special Hinata, I can just feel it.” Komaeda whispered. “You’ve got some sort of talent in you, and I promise you we’ll find it. Why else would I be drawn to you the way I am?”

“Uh… yeah…”

For once, Hajime was grateful for the lack of light. 

“S-s-so, what s-sort of s-stuff will this club b-be doing?”

Tsumiki stuttered out, cautiously giving form to the words.

Komaeda stepped away from Hajime, excitement visible in his posture.

“Together, the five of us can explore and uncover talent!”

Hajime was sure the others would have some object or another.

“O-okay! J-just pl-please don’t hurt m-me!”

“…kay.”

“I don’t see any reason why not.”

Hajime was sure that the others had betrayed him, and he would never trust them again.

“Hinata? What do you say?”

What did he say? Surely even this was too far for Hajime, this twisted sort of world view, these odd uncaring people. What was this, some sort of 8th grader syndrome taken to the extreme? And yet… A world with the talent Komaeda seemed to be describing couldn’t be that bad. 

“Sure, I guess.”

Well at least Hajime would never be bored again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!!  
> (oh and idk why y'all would but just in case: I haven't been able to see the disappearance of Haruhi Suzimiya yet so pls dont spoil it in the comments) It's obligatory self promo time! If u have the time to leave a comment I would really appreciate it!!  
> You can make requests for things for me to write on Tumblr, and in general I would just love to talk to y'all more!! Here's some links below for u to click!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/Colourful_Void)  
> [My Tumblr](https://void-of-many-colours.tumblr.com)  
> Thank you so so much for reading!!!!!


End file.
